Wounded Pride
by LoveGurl5231
Summary: "The course of true love never did run smooth."-William Shakespear.Kovu and Kiara meet at a gathering of both clans.But what happens when Zira suggests Simba's only daughter wed her youngest son?Will this cause a war to break out? Full summary inside


**Hello Fanfictioners! This is my first time writing a story for Lion King. I don't know if this has been done but I want to make this kinda like Romeo and Juliet by having their families hate each other amd they meet at a gathering of both packs. Hopefully this story goes smoothly because this is my first time writing for my favorite movie. By the way it is about Kovu and Kiara. Here's a brief summary: Kiara is Simba's daughter. Kovu is Zira's son. But being sworn enimies you'd never think that Kovu would marry her. But then again it's either war or marriage. But will Simba let his only daughter marry an outsider? Will love bloom between the two sworn enimies or will it all go up in flames resulting in a war?**

**DiScLaImEr: I do not own Lion King. But one can dream can't they?**

**Chapter One: Savannah Sun**

Kiara's point of view:

I watched as the sun slowly rose over the horizon reaching the Savannah. It's orange and yellow glow shedding light on my home. It was times like these where I was completely at ease. Sun rises and sun sets were my favorite part of the day. It was after a sun set where I could watch the stars twinkle and wink in the dark sky.

The sun was now almost all the way in the sky. It's rays hitting me and instantly filling me with warmth. I felt my eyes droop closed as I let out a purr. I stretched my neck out and lifted my face to the source of the warmth in total peace. Smiling as it shone down, and bathed me like the watering hole.

I heard someone chuckle and nuzzel my neck affectionately. Knowing by the laugh that it was my father, Simba.

"Enjoying the sunshine, Kiara?"

"Very much, daddy. I just love the warmth." I said opening my eyes and looking at him. I caught his gold eyes and he smiled softly at me.

"That's good, little one, but there's something I need to tell you. It is important." He said changing his tone to serious.

"What is it?"

"Tonight we're having a gathering."

"Like a party?" I asked excitedly.

"Err-sort of, but not really. The Outsiders are coming to visit. I have to talk to their leader Zira about something."

"Okay. So why are you telling me this?" I asked as I looked back out. The sun had now fully risen and the sky's were blue with white puffy clouds. I spotted a couple of antelope gracefully prancing. I also had a clear sight of Mt. Kilamanjaro. Activity was already strating among the animals.

"Well the whole pack is coming. I'd figure some of us would mingle with some of them. But anyways...Zira has a son who is your age. His name is Kovu and I want you to stay away from him. I don't want anything to happen to you." He said with an air of authority. Kovu, huh? Sounds kinda...hot! But that must be my teenager acting up. I couldn't go for the enemy. Especially if he was an Outsider. I'm pretty sure my father would shun me.

"Why should I stay away, father?" I asked. I mean what's so bad about this Kovu character anyway? By his name he sounds harmless. By his rep...not so much.

"Kiara, he is dangerous. I don't need anybody getting hurt by his antics. Especially you. Even though they are just visiting, I don't trust them. And you shouldn't either. I also know how how boys his age think." He said in a knowing tone.

"Oh, are you refering to how you thought and STILL think about mom?" I asked teasingly. He playfully nudged my shoulder and bowed his head slightly embarrassed. This caused me to laugh slightly.

"Maybe...but that's besides the point. Just stay away from him."

"No promises. Now if you don't mind I would like to hunt." I said waving off his warning and sprinting down Pride Rock. Once on the ground, I was in hunting mode.

I crouched down in the grass spying on a zebra who was having a drink at the watering hole. I see it. But it doesn't see me. I sniff the air and wiggle my bottom end getting ready to jump, but before I do, Timone and Pumba jump out of nowhere. Effectively scaring my prey away from me. I let out a frustrated mini-roar. I was so close.

"Good morning, Princess Kiara."

"Good morning guys. Now is there anything you need?" I asked trying to hide the annoyance in my voice. I mean I love these guys but they have a habit of showing up at the wrong times.

"Oh yes. Your mother wants you." Timone said.

"Well can it wait till after I hunt?" I asked stalking another prey. This time an antelope. Wiggleing my bottom end and croutching down I sprang up from my hiding spot in the grass and pounced.

"Oh I don't know...but we can tell her you're out hunting and will be back soon." Pumba said as he and Timone ran off to leave me with my meal. I always wondered why they were so uncomfortable when we were eating. But I guess they have a fear that the next meal is them. Shrugging it off I ate my meal in peace.

After hunting my antelope I sprinted back to Pride Rock knowing my mom would be waiting for me. I reached my destination and climed up seeing my mother on the sdge no doubt looking for me.

"You wanted me?" I asked taking her out of the daze she was in.

"Yes. Kiara honey, I know your father spoke to you about Zira's son Kovu." She said and lied down. I walked over and lied down next to her.

"What about him?"

"Well rumor has it that Zira and your father are going to be talking business. The business being that you are betrothed to Kovu." He mother said sadly with her blue eyes still looking over their home.

"But father would never let that happen!" I all but yelled.

"I know. He wouldn't. But that's the point. If he says no everybody's afraid it'll start another war. And everybody doesn't want to deal with it."

"So it's either marry and mate with her son or a war?" She nodded grimly."Well those are good choices to be put on my shoulders," I said sarcastically,"But why are you telling me this?"

"I thought you should know. And I wanted to warn you about Kovu." I groaned.

"Not this again..."

"No Kiara, I'm not going to tell you to stay away from him. But I'm going to say this. Be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I will be careful. I promise. Now if you don't mind, can I go see Naomi?" **(Naomi is my own character. I thought Kiara could use a best friend.) **Naomi is and has been my bestfriend since birth. So you can see my urgency on wanting to tell her it's either get hitched or a war. Pleasant.

"Naomi!" I shouted to her. She was sitting with her older brother Lucca.

"Yeah Kiara?" She asked.

"I kinda need to tell you something."

"Okay. Take a seat. Lucca wont tell anyways."

"Okay...so you know about the gathering tonight, correct?" They both nodded and waited for me to continue. "Well Zira is going to be talking with my father. And apparently if I don't get betrothed to her son, there will be a war."

"Yikes!" Lucca said.

"Oh someone told me that as well. Except it was her eldest son Nuka."

"This sucks!" I said putting my head on my paws.

"Hey well look on the brightside..." Naomi suggested.

"What brightside?" I asked completely stressed by the fact of having to be betrothed to one of the_ Outsiders_. And what for? To gain power? To gain rights? To gain trust? I don't see why they need me or Naomi to do that. If they just played by the rules and weren't worshipping Scar's grave I'm sure they would have it. And why do they want me? I'll tell you why. It's my blood. If I marry Kovu than he is instantly on the throne when my father dies. So I can see why they want me. It's nice to know I'm only wanted for my heritage.

**Thoughts? How was this being my first time writing for it as well? Do you like it? Want me to write more? Review and let me know.**


End file.
